Unexpected guests
by bittersweetstange
Summary: Four years after the battle, Harry lives a quiet life, and a settled life with Teddy, that is until a certain Malfoy shows up at his door.
1. A Surprise at Grimmauld Place

Harry hadn't expected a lot of things. He had never expected he would become a wizard. He had never expected he would become a famous wizard, for that matter. He had never expected he would have to be the one to defeat Voldemort. He'd never expected any of this. He defiantly didn't expect Draco Malfoy to be at his door four years after the battle.

Harry was preparing dinner for Teddy, while Teddy played with his brand new toys from his birthday in the front room when the door bell rang.

"Can you get that for me Teddy?" Harry asked from the kitchen. He heard Teddy's footsteps on the wooded floor approaching the front door. Harry was preoccupied with making dinner and so he didn't know how long it had been since Teddy went to answer the door, but he'd known it had been a while.

Being his Godfather, many thoughts invaded his head. Bad thoughts. What if the person at the door kidnapped him? Harry quickly ran towards the front door to find that Teddy wasn't gone, Teddy was still there. He was talking to the person. The person who happened to be Malfoy.

What would Malfoy want at my house? Harry wondered. They hadn't seen each other for four years now. He was concerned that Draco was talking to Teddy, knowing how Teddy was a very curious boy, and Draco was probably the wrong one to answer any of those questions.

"Potter?" He heard Malfoy speak.

"Er. Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry responded nervously. Teddy had stopped talking and was engaged in the two talking to each other.

"I would actually like to talk to you about that," said Draco.

"Harry, who is this?" Teddy asked. Harry wasn't sure if he should answer him or talk to Draco. He felt like Teddy now. What was Malfoy doing at his house? Grimmauld Place wasn't exactly Draco's place to be, Harry thought. Seeing how curious he was he answered Draco first.

"Sure, come into the kitchen, I'm still making dinner. Teddy, why don't you play with your toys until I get back?" Teddy nodded ethusastically and returned to his play. Draco followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Right then. What do you want?" Harry asked once they were out of eavsdropp of Teddy.

"Oh, a hello to you too Potter." Draco said. He was still the same Draco.

"Just tell me what you're doing at my house," Harry said.

"Well," Draco took a seat at the long table. "Father is in Azkaban, Mother is ill. She's at St. Mungo's for a week so they can take care of her. As for me, she doesn't think it's safe for a Malfoy to be alone. After all of what happened we still have people wanting to hurt us. She wanted to keep me safe somewhere and said that you owed her for her saving your life during the battle." Draco paused. Harry remembered back to the battle and how after he laid in the grass pretending to be dead and Narcissia lied to Voldemort about him being dead. "So she thought it reasonable that you would take me.."

Harry did owe Narcissia. If it weren't for her, he would have died then and there. Having a Malfoy for a week in his house didn't sound so comforting, though. He could imagine hearing compaints from Draco about almost everything. Then again... it was only a week.

"Only for a week right?" Harry softly said. Draco's face lightened when he said that.

"Yes, yes. Only for a week is all." Draco nodded.

"Right then, I guess we'll pick out a room for you after dinner." Harry said turning back towards the oven.

"And what exactly is for dinner may I ask?" Asked Draco.

"Spaghetti." Harry replied. Draco groaned in protest.

Dinner wasn't exactly what Harry expected. He didn't know that Draco was fond of children. He had thought children were the things that would annoy Malfoy that most. Seeing that he'd been wrong about that, Harry hadn't really said a word during dinner. He instead watch Teddy ask many questions and watched Malfoy smile and laugh. Though it was true that Draco is more related to Teddy than Harry ever would be, he still was shocked. Draco was impressed with Teddy's hair and Teddy was impressed with Malfoy's hair which automatically meant they were best friends according to Teddy.

After washing the dinner plates and putting everything back away, Harry walked into the front room where Teddy was showing Malfoy all of his toys.

"This is my dinosaur, his name is Remus Raptor!" Harry leaned against the door frame as he watched Teddy show Malfoy his toys. "And this one is named Tonks Tyrannosaurus, she and Remus like each other," Teddy quieted his voice to a faint whisper. "I mean like like each other." He then giggled and then continued pulling out many other toys.

Harry remembered telling Teddy about his parents. It was hard to do, knowing Teddy knew Harry wasn't his father. He told him that Lupin was always brave, and, though scared of himself, was always there for everyone else. He told him that Tonks was always fun to be around and was the light in a dark room. Teddy was always interested about his mom because he had inherited so much from her. The hair, for instance, was from Tonks.

"Hey, Teddy to you mind if I borrow Malfoy for a minute?" Harry asked, entering the room.

"His name is Draco!" He fused.

"Okay, do you mind if I borrow Draco for a moment?" Harry asked again with Teddy's approval of words.

"Will he be back?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, and if not then you still have all week to play with him." And with that, Teddy's hair changed purple, and Harry knew that if it was purple it meant Teddy was very happy. Teddy agreed only if Draco said goodnight to him and didn't disappear during the night.

Draco stood and said goodbye to Teddy and trailed Harry up the stairs. There were many rooms in Grimmauld Place, it was big enough for two people. Harry went up to the level where his own bedroom was and where Teddy's room was. They were both across from each other and Harry thought by seeing Draco and Teddy bond it would be a good idea for them to be close to each other. Harry picked the room that was next to his own.

"This will be your room I suppose." Harry said turning on the light. The room was dim and empty, only a bed and one dresser stood in it. Harry remembered it being Regulus's room when he stayed here. The walls were tan and the floor was wooded.

"It could use a bit of décor..." Harry thought aloud. He heard a sound come from Malfoy that sounded like an agreement.

"Where's your house elf?" He asked.

"I don't have one. Hermione wouldn't allow me to have one."

"Must you do what Granger says all the time?" Malfoy protested.

"Only when I know if I don't she'll hex me. She was always pestering us about her house elf club at school and I know if I had an house elf she would just nag and nag…" He realized he was telling Malfoy much more than he wanted to hear. Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a coin purse.

"Engorgio!" He said pointing his wand at the small thing. It grew into something similar to a carrier. Except much, much bigger. He started pulling things out and placing them in piles on the bed.

"Right then. I'll leave you be," Harry said, turning on his heel heading for the door.

"Potter?" He heard Malfoy say.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Malfoys don't usually say thank you. But thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry said. He closed the door on his way out but stood still in the hallway once he did. A Malfoy saying thank you? A Malfoy smiling? A Malfoy playing with a kid? A Malfoy enjoying playing with a kid? Harry couldn't wait to see what other surprises were in hold for this week.


	2. Draco Malfoy Day 1

The night seemed different than any other night to Harry. The knowing that Draco Malfoy was just in the other room wasn't settling yet. He had the impression that if he decided to fall asleep that Malfoy would try to kill him in his sleep. Harry starred at the ceiling waiting for the thought to go away, so that he could go to work in the morning. He wasn't expecting to arrive with tired eyes and fulfilling orders making him even more exhausted. Harry didn't want this to be any every night thing this week. Just because his childhood nemesis was in the next room didn't mean anything. Except the fact that his childhood nemesis was in the next room.

Suddenly he heard the door creak open and a tiny boy fall on top him. "Harry! Draco is making weird noises in his room! I think he's dying!" Teddy cried. Harry leapt out of bed and headed quickly to the hall. He opened up Draco's door to find what Teddy thought was him dying. He wasn't dying, though he was making weird noises. Draco was turning in the bed and screaming gibberish words loudly.

"Draco!" Harry said trying to awaken the other. Draco stopped squirming and settled down. He was sweating like mad and opened his eyes. It took him a minute to adjust as to where he was and who was there.

"What's going on?" Draco asked unknowingly.

"You were dying!" Teddy whimpered.

"Teddy, Draco was just having a dream. Right Malfoy?" Asked Harry. Draco slightly nodded. "See? Nothing to be scared about, he is still alive and well." Teddy still starred at Draco with a scared expression on his face.

"Bloody hell. What time is it?" Malfoy asked. Teddy gasped, at the foul language from Malfoy's mouth.

"It's…" Harry glanced at the clock hanging above the dresser. "7:00 Am. Teddy, you should go back to sleep."

"So should you Harry." The boy responded.

Harry kneelt down to Teddy's level. "I can't I have work in two hours, but you don't Teddy so go to bed." He ordered. Teddy scampered off to his bedroom to rest some more and left Harry alone in the room with Draco.

"Work? What am I supposed to do when you're gone Potter?" Malfoy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Stay here. Play with Teddy. Read a book. Whatever you want to do. Just don't wreck the house and it will be fine," Harry said. Leaving Malfoy alone with Teddy... They get along fine, and everything should be fine without Harry being there. Normally Harry would have Luna babysit Teddy, but having Malfoy would be fine as well. He thought of what can go wrong and started to panic a little. He noticed he hadn't left Draco's room and Malfoy was still starring at Harry. "And don't use curse words in front of Teddy, like you did just now."

Harry left the room and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. He turned the knob, and stripped down to bare skin. He hopped into the shower and let the hot steamy water sprinkle down his back. In the middle of it all he heard a knock at the door.

"Harry?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" He responded annoyed.

"I have to use the loo." Malfoy answered.

"Can you wait? I'm sort of in the middle of something here." Harry returned to bathing but did it more quickly knowing someone was waiting. Once he was done he dried his hair and the rest of the body then wrapped the towel around his waist. Harry opened the door to find Malfoy still waiting.

"Bout bloody time." Malfoy shoved past Harry and immediately closed the door forcefully. One week. Just one week, Harry reminded himself.

The rest of the morning he got ready, made his usual coffee, and sent Luna an owl saying not to babysit this week. She responded directly after he sent his letter asking why. Luna and Teddy were always doing something different every day. Luna always brought new things Harry found weird but Teddy found amusing. He replied to her and told her Draco was staying with him but hadn't given all the details as to why, because he had to leave right after he sent the message.

Harry was getting ready to desaparte when Teddy came running down the stairs. "Harry don't leave yet!"

"Teddy, I have to go I'll be late."

"You didn't say bye to Draco!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I don't really have time, I'm in a rush. How about you tell him for me?" Harry said.

Teddy nodded and with that Harry departed. He arrived at the Ministry of Magic and made his way towards his office. After the battle is was Kingsley's idea to have Harry work for the Ministry so that they can have a person who was not only experienced with defeating evil, but who brought down the rise of Voldemort. Harry worked as a junior auror and was only assigned to tasks Kingsley thought were suitable-which weren't many. He did much paper work, and had the same salary as a normal auror would. Kingsley's also purpose of having Harry work at the Ministry was so that if anyone who tried to kill Harry would have to go through a lot to fulfill that because of the protection guaranteed.

Harry went through the many crowds of witches and wizards going in and out of the ministry making his way to his office. His office was nearby Kingsley's for the many reasons why Harry works there in the first place. He sat down at his desk and waited for an assignment. No later than two minutes of being there, Luna came barging in through the door.

"Luna!" Harry said in surprise.

"Hi Harry." Luna greeted. "I didn't quite understand why I'm not babysitting Teddy anymore. I had so much planned for us today."

"Oh, I'm not firing you Luna. Draco is at my house like I said, and I thought he should take care of him and let you have a week off." Once he had said that though, a frown was etched on Luna's face.

"Why is Draco there?" She asked.

"He... It's personal business." He didn't want to say anything about his family because Malfoy hadn't mentioned to tell anybody or to not tell anybody.

"Well then, I'll just have this week to plan for next week." And with that Luna exited his office. Harry sighed back into his chair. He again waited for an assignment. Every hour or so Kingsley would come in, and check up on Harry, give him at least some paper work and that would be it. Though today, nothing had come so far. Harry looked around the room. It was decorated here and there with picture frames of his family and his parents all moving and all smiling.

The fire blazed behind him making Harry jump in surprise. Harry turned and Draco's face took place in the fire. Harry quickly got down on his knees.

"Potter, get back here right now!" Draco yelled from inside the fire.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Teddy, he's all sad that you're gone and crying so much that he has a headache. His hair is turning bluer and bluer and I don't know what to do!" Draco blubbered. Harry could almost hear the mayhem of Teddy's screams in the background.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Harry got up off the floor and ran towards the door about to tell Kingsley when he remembered that Kingsley would most likely not give him any leads. He quickly departed and was now at Grimmauld Place. The screams and shouts were even louder than he heard through the fire call. Teddy ran towards Harry and started punching his legs as hard as he could and in each one it hurt more and more. Harry hadn't known that a four year old could be strong enough to make something hurt. He let Teddy punch him until Teddy gave up and hugged Harry's legs instead. He leaned down and scooped Teddy up into his arms.

"Teddy why are you acting like this? This never happens!" Harry wanted to know.

"I'm sor," Hiccup. "I didn't." Hiccup. "Want." Hiccup. He gave up on words and sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

Harry soothed him and reminded Teddy that he's right there and always will be and soon Teddy quieted down. Harry looked around and met Draco's gaze. He looked troubled and guilty. He shouldn't be though; he did that right thing by calling Harry and telling him, even though Draco might've done things a little worse if he hadn't come at all.

"Harry?" Teddy mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here for today?"

"I don't know about that…" Harry replied.

"Pleeassssssseeeeeee!" Teddy pleaded. Harry nodded though, not knowing what Kingsley would say to Harry when he found that he had skipped work.

"Malfoy, Have you two had lunch yet?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head still not speaking. "Why don't the two of us go out for lunch? How does that sound?" Teddy's hair went from blue to magenta in second and Teddy was now perked and more than ready to go. Harry put Teddy down so he could grab his coat from the closet.

"Thank you Malfoy. I'm sorry that that happened, he normally is okay with me going." Harry apologized.

"It's fine, I just think it's most of my fault. I told the kid that you weren't coming back and I think he took that as a never.." Harry quickly understood. Teddy marched back in the room with his coat on and was the first one out the door.


End file.
